Many boxes are known for use in packing and transportation of agricultural and industrial products which are formed by a single paper blank. The blank of this paper, which is usually large, is a problem since during the production of the corrugated board it is not always possible to economically limit the waste.
Also the corrugations of the corrugated board out of which a carton or box is constructed always run in one direction so that certain sides of the box lack strength not because the quality or the paper weight are not satisfactory but due to the inappropriate orientation of the corrugations of the corrugated board.